


Strange Intimacy

by xpiester333x



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiships, Orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpiester333x/pseuds/xpiester333x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The high seas are a lonely place when you're looking for love and partners that can satisfy you for the night. Fortunately, the Straw Hats don't have that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning: Nami/Sanji

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is gonna take quite a bit of explanation. If anyone read my fic "Coming Together", you'll probably understand a lot better. I want to explore the mutual trust and intimacy that the Straw Hats have in each other. I also want to write a lot of gratuitous porn. This fic is going to involve both.  
> My tags for this are no joke. I'm going to involve a multitude of pairings, I'm going to write group sex and orgies. There's going to be threesomes. It's going to be a lot of sex, probably a lot of confusion, and hopefully a lot of fun. I'm going to experiment, let loose, and go nuts with this.  
> It starts simple, it'll get more complicated. I hope you guys will find some enjoyment in it.
> 
> The first chapter is Nami/Sanji. It involves pegging, and Nami really does top Sanji. I'll list the pairings involved in each chapter in the chapter title. If it's a group, I'll say so and say which characters are involved.
> 
> The story title comes courtesy of Kumiko's suggestion. A huge thank you to her. <3

“Sanji-kun.”

Her voice sounds like spun silk dipped in honey. Soft and sweet, and he swallows, his throat suddenly too thick and he finds it hard to breath.

“N-Nami-swan,” he manages to mutter. His voice lacks its usual resolve, because he’s uncertain. He’s not sure what he signed up for here. When Nami batted her eyes and offered to share a room at the inn with him, his heart had soared. Her intentions had been so obvious, or so he’d thought, and there was no way he would let that kind of opportunity pass.

He isn’t sure how it happens. When she blindfolds him, he doesn’t question it, though he laments not being able to see her body as he hears her shuffling out of her clothes, just before she pulls him out of his. She tells him to lie back against the bed and he does so without question. She’s put herself in charge, and he’s content to let her lead if it means he gets to spend one night with her. He can’t imagine a better heaven than this.

One of her hands takes his, their fingers lacing together like they were made for each other. Her hand is so small compared to his, and her skin his so soft. He squeezes her fingers gently, and his heart trips a beat in his chest. He can’t believe this is happening, but her hand in his feels so real he knows he’s not dreaming.

Her hand in his guides his arm up and to the left, spreading it across the soft cotton sheets of the rented bed. He feels something soft, like a silk pillow, encircling his wrist. It’s a strange sensation, and he can’t make out what it means. He hears a faint click and his hand twitches instinctively, but it can’t get far, and after a gentle testing tug, he confirms his suspicion. His arm is tied down.

“Nami-swan?” he calls for her with alarm. His heart pounds in his chest, and he worries for her. Did something happen to encourage this strange behavior?

“Shh,” she shushes him gently. The hand that had been tangled in his a moment ago slides down his arm, making goosebumps rise on his skin. Her fingers find his lips and press against them, gently sealing off his concern.

“Don’t you trust me, Sanji-kun?” her lips brush against the shell of his ear and he shudders. He can smell the sweet, citrusy smell of her favorite perfume, a fragrance that is undeniably Nami.

“Of course I do, my sweet,” he replies.

She giggles into his ear, the sound making his breath catch in his throat.

“Tonight might be something different for you, Sanji-kun,” she says. “But I hope you’ll trust me. I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

She sucks his ear between her lips and gently nibbles on the delicate flesh. It’s as if the action is a promise, and Sanji can’t help but groan in reply. Of course his angel will take care of him, he has no concern about that.

Her fingers lace into those of his free hand, and again she pulls it out into the sheets and locks it tight into gentle padded silk. He can’t help but to feel a soaring sense of love and appreciation for her when he feels the soft fabric brushing against his wrist, because he knows she probably splurged a little more to ensure his hands would be safe.

Again her palms slide down his arms, and then he can feel her body shift. Her warmth leaves him, and he almost whines for its return. For a moment that seems to stretch out for too long, his body growing cold without her near, but then he feels her hands around his ankle. She gently tugs his leg to where he wants it and again the sensation of soft, padded silk brushes against the skin of his ankle.

When his ankle is secure, spread across the bed and bound the same way as his wrists, her fingers play across the soles of his feet, gently pressing and squeezing, following the curve of his arch and splaying between his toes. He really does moan at that, a long, drawn sound. His feet aren’t used to so much care, but he can’t say he doesn’t appreciate it.

She repeats her actions and care with his other foot, and again a satisfied moan escapes him. When she’d satisfied with the work she’s done, she leaves him again. His feet feel pleasantly light and tingly, relaxed from the massage, and he wiggles his toes experimentally before sighing with pleasure.

The absence of his love stretches on much longer this time, and her starts to worry. Being deprived of his eyesight makes him uneasy, but he tries to strain his ears to locate her in the room. He thinks he can hear a faint sound in one corner, but it’s so quiet he can’t be sure it’s not something he’s imagining.

“Nami-swan?” he calls out, just to be sure.

“Just a second,” she responds. Her voice sounds slightly off, like she’s struggling with something.

“Are you okay, my love?” he asked. As much as he wants to enjoy himself tonight, he worries for her wellbeing more.

“I’m fine,” she replies, that same strain in her voice. Then he hears her sigh. “Sorry, I’m coming.”

The bed depresses to his left and her body brushes against him. He shivers, his body jerking with the realization that he can feel her bare skin against his. The woman of his dreams is lying naked beside him on the bed, and he wants nothing more but to see her, to touch her, the way he’s always dreamed of. He tugs uselessly against his bonds and sighs in frustration and disappointment.

“Ah-ah, Sanji-kun,” Nami hums beside him. Her hands press against his chest and one of her legs swings over and comes down on his other side, so that she straddles him. He can feel the heat of her body just inches above him. If he twisted his hips up he would probably find himself brushing against her. He doesn’t because that would be impolite, and because he’s decided to let her be in charge this time. Instead, he waits as patiently as he can for her to make her next move.

Something heavy and cold settles on his stomach, and his muscles tense and jerk, trying to twitch away from the offensive chill. He tries to picture what it might be, but the object is so foreign and unfamiliar, there is no mental image he can compare it to.

Nami’s lips press against the column of his throat a moment later, however, and he forgets all about the object pressing against his stomach. He tips his head back, welcoming her to as much of his skin as she feels like. She kisses her way up his throat, her lips sucking gently with every press, leaving behind a trail of sensitive reddish skin. Her lips leave his throat and press against the corner of his mouth. He’s quick to twist his head around and meet them with his own. She kisses him earnestly, her tongue slipping against his as their kiss grows deeper. He groans appreciatively. He might be dreaming, because the taste of Nami on his tongue is almost too much for him. It’s too good to be true, but he can feel her tongue tripping gracefully along his own and he has never felt so alive.

Her body presses down on him, and he can feel the weight of her breasts pressing temptingly against his chest. He wants to touch them, and forgetting himself, he tries to reach for her. The binding at his wrist catches him, stopping his movements. He struggles against it uselessly for a moment, listening to the sound of rope straining, but it holds him fast and he lets his arm fall uselessly to the bed once more.

He settles for arching up into her instead, his body molding into hers. He can feel the warmth of her breasts, and his length finds its place in the tempting line of her ass.

“Nami…” he moans appreciatively.

She sighs, a soft reflection of his own pleased sound, and pulls her lips from his. She trails her lips down to his neck and back up to his ear, capturing it between her teeth. It’s the opposite of the one she did this to before, but the tingle of pleasure her ministrations left behind echoes the new waves of pleasure he receives now. He groans, letting her know just how much he appreciates her attention.

She moves from his ear, her lips moving instead down his neck and across his chest. He can feel her body drag down his as he moves, and he is lost in the feeling of her bare skin, the pert nipples sliding down his abs as her teeth find one of his. He arches his back and hisses. He’s not sure he enjoys that bit of pain as much as he should, but he wouldn’t dare tell her to stop. She seems to understand, however, and instead of her teeth she uses her tongue to flick the tightening bud. That has him moaning again and he can feel her lips as she smiles against him before moving to give the same attention to the other one.

Her lips work down his abs, following the dips and swells of his muscles. Her tongue stops to lap at his navel and he forgets to breathe. He struggles to remember how, his breaths coming in halting and strained pants.

“Sanji.”

He feels her hot breath against the tightened skin of his cock and he whimpers. He’s been hard for her since she suggested they share a room tonight, and his arousal, his need for her, had only been growing since. He wants her to touch him so badly it hurts, and he has to fight himself not to rock his hips up toward her lips.

“Nami,” he manages to breathe out. Begging seems so uncouth, but she has to know what she’s doing to him. He’s wanted her from the moment he saw her in his restaurant, and his love and admiration for her has only grown since then. She’s everything he could ever want, and he’s always strived to make that fact known to her. He loves her, he’s sure of it, and he wants her.

“Nami, please…”

He can feel her lips press a kiss against the underside of his cock and he can’t help but buck his hips.

“Sanji-kun.”

For a moment he thinks he’ll be chastised, but her voice is a soft purr, and she doesn’t sound upset.

“I’m going to prepare you now,” she says. Her lips brush against his sensitive and needy length and his eyes roll in his head. He tries to concentrate on her words, but he has a hard time focusing.

“It might feel strange at first,” she continues, “but I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

“Yes, Nami-san.”

Her lips encircle his cock, and he can feel the warmth of her mouth sliding down over him. He groans, both in satisfaction and in demand of more. Because he’s so grateful she’s finally giving him what he needs, but his need for her grows even as she delivers.

He hears a soft pop and a kind of wet sound, but the strange noises are filed away in his lust-filled mind. He can only process the feel of her tongue dragging across his cock now, and the pressure as she sucks him off.

“Oh, god, Nami,” he moans.

Something warm and wet caresses against his hole, and his mind thinks it must be Nami’s tongue. He’s too far gone to process that Nami’s tongue is still dragging intricate patterns along the underside of his cock, and therefore can’t possibly be teasing his hole as well. The sensation is strange, nothing he’s ever experienced before, but he finds himself enjoying it regardless. Enough so that he lets his body relax, and lets his hips roll a little into the sensation.

The warm, wet, foreign object presses against him, and with a soft kind of pop, it slips inside of him.

Every red alert in his mind goes off at once, putting an instant end to the trance of pleasure he was trapped in. He flails, hands and feet straining against their restraints, his hips bucking and twisting in an attempt to dislodge the foreign object.

“Sanji-kun!” He can hear Nami call through his waves of red-tinted panic.

“Nami-san! What’s… I…”

“Sanji-kun, calm down!”

One of her hands rubs gentle, soothing circles into his inner thigh, and he takes her cue to slow down, to stop moving and resisting. His panic subsides, only a little, though his uncertainty doesn’t leave him. He can still feel the foreign object in his hole, now burning from his panicked struggle.

Nami shushes him and continues to sooth his thigh until his breathing levels back out to something resembling normal.

“It’s okay,” Nami hums softly. “I told you, I’m preparing you.”

“Preparing me for what?!” he snaps, though he immediately regrets taking such a tone with Nami.

“You’ll see,” Nami said softly. Her one hand leaves his thigh and reaches for his cock. He’s softened a little from his panic, but with a few teasingly gentle strokes she works him back up into a state of arousal.

“Relax, Sanji-kun,” she says, “just relax, feel my hand.” She squeezes his cock for emphasis and he gasps. “And relax.”

He does as she says. He turns his attention to the hand working over his cock, paying special attention to the feel of every one of her fingers as they glide gently up and down his length. Her thumb slides over his tip, teasing his slit, before sliding back down and brushing against the base of his head.

Her fingers work him back up to desperate in no time, and he moans again when her lips pass over his tip to join her hand. She sucks him eagerly, and his pleasure soars, his breath catching in his throat when her tongue resumes its playful dance.

The foreign object from before –Nami’s finger he realizes – slides deeper into him. It’s still intrusive and uncomfortable, but now that he’s expecting it he doesn’t find the sensation nearly as unpleasant. In fact, as it slides deeper in, he finds himself allowing his attention to shift towards the object in his ass more and more. It pushes in deep, and he groans a little at the intriguing feeling before it pulls itself back out. A few more passes like that, in and out of him, and then another object works its way inside of him beside the first. Another finger.

His hips jerk just a little. There’s a slight burn and a strange pull at first, but then that too gives way to the same interesting, almost pleasurable feeling as before. His hips roll a little, welcoming Nami’s fingers deeper inside of him. Another pause, and a third finger stretches into him. This time he welcomes the burn and the pull, and groans as the three fingers thrust deep inside of him.

It feels so wrong. This isn’t now how sex is supposed to be, he’s sure of that, but he can’t help but to enjoy himself. Especially when Nami curls her fingers just slightly and something inside of him threatens to erupt. It’s the most intense wave of pleasure he’s ever experienced, and he almost comes from it. But Nami’s fingers retreat just before he can. He moans at the loss as the free themselves from his insides.

For a moment Nami’s hands leave him altogether again. His chest heaves and his body is tensed, waiting for the return of her touch. There’s another soft pop and a wet sound, and then one of Nami’s hands places itself on his thigh, and something blunt and hard presses against his opening. It’s slicked with lube but cold, and he winces a little.

“Are you ready for me, Sanji?” Nami asks.

“Yes,” he hisses.

He feels the blunt object force its way into him. It’s a little bigger than her fingers, and the same stretch and pull burns its way through him as whatever it is slides in. He hisses, in both pain and pleasure, and Nami’s hand rubs soothingly at is thigh again, reminding him to relax. He does, allowing the object to slide further into him. It’s long, whatever it is, and he can feel it filling him.

“You’re going to make me so happy, Sanji-kun,” Nami purrs. “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

The object retreats a little, leaving Sanji feeling deflated and empty for a moment before it slides in again, deeper this time. Sanji cries out, the feeling almost too much.

“I’ve always, always wanted to try this,” Nami says again. “I even bought myself the strap on, but no one wanted to let me try.”

Nami sighs and the object, the strap on, retreats from Sanji’s body again.

“But you’ll let me try, Sanji-kun,” Nami says. “And that’s what I love about you.”

She punctuates her statement with a hard thrust of her hips, driving the plastic cock deep into Sanji’s body. Sanji cries out again as the flexible plastic hits him in all the right places. He wants to open his mouth, to say something to her, to tell her he loves her too, more than words can describe, but his words fail him as she begins to fuck him in earnest. Her hips rut against him fast and hard, driving her fake appendage deeper into him. Instead of words, punctuated moans escape him, growing in volume when she twists her hips and finds that same magical place as before, making his body go rigid as she rides into it.

Just when Sanji is sure he can’t take any more, Nami actually turns her little toy on, and then he’s sure he’s not going to survive this encounter.

The toy hums to life, a fast, hard vibration rippling through Sanji’s insides. Nami moans as well as the toy’s vibrations play against her own sensitive areas. Her moans come in quiet whimpers, sounds that rip through Sanji’s core as effectively as the toy inside of him.

Nami’s hips continue to thrust into his, but now Sanji can no longer hold himself back, and he meets every thrust of her hips with his own, grinding his hips into her. The first time he does this, Nami cries out and her body collapses against his. With every roll of his hips, he grinds the toy back into her, and the vibrations make her bones turn to Jell-O.

Nami pushes herself up again, her hands bracing against his chest as her hips begin to roll and thrust in earnest. Her cries grow louder and less contained with every thrust, and Sanji can feel himself coming undone in the combination of both her ecstasy and his own. He feels himself melting, the vibrations of her toy cock rocketing pleasure into him so thoroughly that his legs begin to tingle.

“Oh god, Sanji,” Nami groans. She collapses against him again, but this time does nothing to try to pick herself back up. He’s treated to the full sensation of her body as it rocks and trembles against his own.

“Oh god,” she moans, her voice almost breaking. “Oh god.”

Nami…san…” he pants out between thrusts. The pressure in his body has built to an almost painful level, but release evades him. He needs her to touch him; he needs to feel her on him, inside of him, everywhere. He needs her hand on his cock, _something_ on his cock, or he’s going to go insane from it.

“Nami-san…. Oh… please.”

Her cries grow in volume, and her hips begin to lose their rhythm. He can smell the musty aroma of her arousal, and he wants her to reach her end. He wants her to tip over the edge and come screaming his name, but he wants to go there with her. He wants to come. He wants to come _so bad_.

Her hand finds his cock just as her hips begin to stutter, their thrusting devolving to little more than jerking and twitching. She takes him in her hand and jerks him in tight, uneven thrusts, but coupled with the pounding and vibration of the toy inside of his body, it’s more than enough.

“Fuck!” he cries, his lips catching on the “F” sound and dragging it out until the toy catches that sensitive spot and forces his orgasm from him like an erupting volcano. He cries out her name, shooting hot streams of come in thick loads across her hand and his own chest.

He sees white, he feels nothing, and he swears his heart stops, but then reality and sensation slam into him again and he feels the waves of pleasure subsiding. Above him he can feel Nami’s body tremble, shake, as she screams out an unintelligible succession of words, one of which he’s sure is his name. Her body spasms, and then she collapses against him a twitching, breathless heap.   

One of her hands reached down between them and the vibration stops. Nami breaths a heavy sigh of relief when it does, though it still takes her a moment to recover. Sanji doesn’t mind. He relishes in the press of her body against his. Her cheek rests against his chest, and he wishes his arms were free so that he could hold her in the afterglow of their mutual orgasm.

After a few minutes, Nami pushes herself up. The toy pops out of Sanji, making him twitch at the unexpected feeling in his sensitive body. He can hear a faint sound, something he cannot identify, and then the sound of something heavy dropping to the ground beside the best. He turns his head in her direction, wishing he could see her from around the thick darkness of his blindfold.

He feels her hands at his wrist, and with a soft click the appendage is released from its confinement. He rolls it around experimentally, but the soft binding left no lasting damage. He waits patiently for her to release his other arm and then his feet. When she’s finished she pulls the blindfold from his eyes. He can see her now. Her short red hair is matted to her sweaty face in places, and her skin glistens in the faint light of the hotel room. Her chest heaves with every breath, and she stares down at him with a soft smile.

“Thank you, Sanji-kun,” she says, her voice so sincere it makes his chest ache.

He reaches for her, and she happily climbs onto the bed beside him. He folds her into his arms. Although the room is warm and both of them are covered in sweat and other fluids, he can’t bring himself to move. A kind of weariness fills body, seeping into his muscles and making his limbs heavy.

“I love you, Nami-swan,” he confesses softly.

He presses a gentle kiss to her hair.

He doesn’t stay awake long enough to hear if she replies in kind or not.

 


	2. Three is a Comfy Crowd: Sanji/Usopp/Nami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean, I like Nami, yeah. I’m definitely interested in her. But I’m kind of also interested…in you…too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much with your feedback so far on this.
> 
> This chapter is Sanji/Usopp/Nami, and its the first time I've written smut between three people, so I'd really appreciate any feedback you have about it.

Usopp watches Sanji and Nami carefully from across the table. Luffy manages to snatch a few things from his plate because of his distraction, but he lets it go for now. He’s too curious to look away.

On the surface, nothing about their interactions seem amiss. Sanji continues to fawn over Nami (“would you like any more of the potatoes, my love?”) and Nami continues to treat Sanji’s affections with the same cool indifference (“sure, Sanji-kun. Thank you.”). Nothing about their behavior suggests that anything has happened, or that anything is different, and that’s amazing to Usopp, because he knows that nothing is the same.

He hadn’t meant to be nosy. His original intention had only been to ask Nami to borrow a pencil. It had been so long since he’d drawn and he’d figured a peaceful night in an inn was the perfect time for that. Unfortunately he hadn’t had the forethought to pick up more art supplies in town earlier that day. It was okay though, Nami usually shared when he asked.

He’d stopped by her room that night and prepared to knock, when he was stopped by the moan. It was a moan in a voice that was obviously not Nami’s. It had been too low, too coarse, and for a moment Usopp had thought he’d gotten the wrong room. It was only when he heard a voice that very well might have been Nami’s murmur something that he’d stopped again and let his curiosity win out.

The two of them had been too distracted to hear the door creak open, just a small crack. They never even looked his way, and because of that, Usopp saw everything.

He’s always known Sanji would do anything for Nami, but he’s shocked the prideful cook let her do _that._

“Oi, Longnose,” Zoro speaks up, rattling him from his thoughts.

“Huh?” Usopp tears his attention away from Nami and Sanji. It’s dangerous to let his mind slip like that. What if they notice his staring? They would know that he knew, and he didn’t want that.

“Luffy’s going to keep stealing your food if you don’t watch you plate,” Zoro says.

Usopp looks at his plate, disheartened by the lack of food on it. He’s barely touched it at all, but all that remains on it are the vegetables and, Usopp shudders, the mushrooms.

“Dammit Luffy!” Usopp swears, shooting his captain a scathing look. But Luffy is already starting in on his dessert and doesn’t pay his flustered friend any mind.

He huffs his annoyance and shoots another glance across the table, and watches Nami beckon Sanji closer so that she can whisper something into his ear. _That’s_ something that’s definitely too friendly and familiar to be normal for the two of them. Usopp can only imagine what Nami must be whispering, but he tears his gaze away from the couple before his mind can get too creative. He really does need to eat something, and that’s not going to happen if he runs off for the bathroom now.

Instead, Usopp looks back to Zoro, who’s eyes have never left him. He looks like he has something to say, but when Usopp’s eyes meet his he only shakes his head and returns to his food. He’s probably caught Usopp staring, and Usopp feels five shades of shame coloring his cheeks. He needs to be more careful, and he resolves not to look at either Sanji or Nami for the rest of their meal.

He isn’t sure why the subject is bothering him so much anyway. It’s not like sex is that big of a deal. So maybe he’s never had it, and maybe what he saw that night sends him running for the bathroom at inopportune times of the day. Maybe he’s starting to get a little sore from jacking himself off two or three times a day, and maybe he’s a little curious about what sex would feel like. But it’s not the curiosity or the sexual arousal that bothers him most about the situation. It’s that something about it all makes Usopp feel uneasy, and he can’t figure out what it is.

Maybe it’s because he has a thing for Nami. Not a huge thing, but it’s hard not to fall for her a little. She’s beautiful, sharp as a tack, and the only person on this crew Usopp can relate to in terms of strength and bravery. She’s got more common sense than the other three combined, and that’s saying a lot. So he’s developed a thing for her, but it’s nothing serious, and he wouldn’t be that heartbroken (or surprised, if he’s being honest) to know that her taste in men takes her down a path far different from the one he’s standing on.

He wonders if maybe it’s the… ahem… _way_ they were doing it that bothers him. He’s never imagined Sanji capable of bending it over and taking it up the ass ( _literally_ ) from anyone. So witnessing that act happen in the flesh might have been a shock to his system. Maybe watching the prideful cook submit to someone else, _anyone else_ is what’s bothering Usopp here. It certainly is strange, but the memory of Sanji spreading his legs and moaning in contentment doesn’t exactly turn Usopp’s stomach. It _definitely_ stirs up other parts of him though.

“Oi, are you listening?”

Usopp is too busy trying to picture Kaya’s butler Merry naked to notice everyone else has left the table already, and he’s the only one left behind. Well, him and Sanji.

“Uh, what?” Usopp asks, blinking away the mental images meant to disturb his hormonal thoughts. “What did you say?”

“I said, don’t just sit there, get up and help me clear the table,” Sanji repeats. His voice his sharp and dry, the way it usually is when Sanji is issuing an order to someone, but Usopp can’t help but here the underlying smoker’s rasp that seems to brush against every word. The sound makes Usopp’s stomach twist and a tingle starts in his lower belly, but he ignores the sensation. He adjusts his overalls, trying to make them hang looser, and stands to collect the plates nearest where his sitting.

Sanji clears away the plates, cups, and silverware from the other side of the table and brings them over to the sink. Usopp watches his movements, so focused and precise, it’s almost as if he’s entered another zone. For Sanji, maintaining his kitchen is a matter of pride, and that’s lucky for Usopp because he really needs Sanji’s attention to be anywhere else but on him right now.

Usopp brings the dishes to the sink, sliding up alongside Sanji to deposit them into the water. He watches Sanji’s face carefully as he does so. The cook is already scrubbing away at one of the plates, his ever present cigarette hanging from his lips. It weighs slightly against, Sanji’s lower lip, making it look fuller and more pronounced. Usopp can’t help but stare for a minute, and wonder what Sanji’s lips would feel like against his own, or against his neck, or…

Sanji exhales, a cloud of smoke blurring the air between them. “Well since it’s like that,” he says, “maybe we’ll talk about why you’ve been staring at Nami and me all night?”

The sound that escapes Usopp’s lips could probably be called a squeal.

“W-wh-what? I have not!” Usopp stammers. He moves to take a step back, to flee from the galley and maybe hide out for a few days, or weeks, or however long it takes for Sanji to forget this ever happened.

But Sanji’s reflexes are much faster than his own. Of course they are, Sanji’s been trained in fighting his whole life and Usopp’s only been in a couple of fights ever, all of them in the last few weeks with this crew. So before Usopp can make his quick escape, Sanji’s hands plant themselves on the counter on either side of him, caging him in on all sides. He’s trapped like wild game and just as desperate to escape.

“I have a sneaking suspicion I know what this is about,” Sanji says. His cigarette drops from his lips as he speaks and hits the ground between them. It rolls a little ways and then hisses as it dies, extinguished by the water still dripping from Sanji’s arms. Usopp watches the red cherry snuff out and imagines it’s probably a kind of poetic metaphor for the turn his life has suddenly taken. How long before Sanji snuffs out his life like that cigarette’s?

“I think a certain someone poked their long nose into something they shouldn’t have,” Sanji continues. His voice is a low growl, almost like a purr but with a hint of aggression tainting every word. Usopp shudders.

“Poked my nose into what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Usopp lies through his teeth, but he knows his lie loses its effect because he can’t make his eyes meet Sanji’s. He concentrates first on the dead cigarette below them, and then on the water droplets still rolling down Sanji’s forearms. He watches one in particular that starts close to the cook’s elbow and rolls gently down the pale skin, catching here and there on fine hairs. He watches it curve around Sanji’s forearm, and wonders what the skin there must feel like. It looks so smooth, Usopp almost wants to touch it. But the drop moves on, towards Sanji’s boney wrist where it hangs suspended for a moment before falling to the ground below.

Usopp swallows.

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about,” Sanji say, and though Usopp isn’t looking, he can hear the frustrated sneer in Sanji’s voice. “I think maybe you saw something at the inn the other day. Something you shouldn’t have.”

Usopp can feel his heart beating against his ribs, the almost bruising beats echoing in his ears and making it hard to think as his mind scrambles for an excuse. He’s the great captain Usopp! Brave warrior of the sea! He’s not going to be done in by something like this!

But the harsh truth settles over Usopp like a cold splash of water. If he could lie his way out of this, he’d already be safely out of galley and out on the deck, laughing off the whole thing. He’s been caught, and whether or not Nami and Sanji knew this whole time that Usopp had seen them, his behavior has certainly confirmed it.

He sighs, defeat making his shoulders slump.

“I saw,” he confesses.

“I thought so,” Sanji says, though his voice his much more gentle now.

Usopp his freed from Sanji’s one-man prison, the cook’s arms dropping from the counter and disappearing from Usopp’s view. Even now that he’s free, he doesn’t try to flee. There’s no point to that anymore, the damage has already been done.

He hears the snap, click, and hiss of Sanji’s lighter as he lights a fresh cigarette, and a moment later the acrid smell of smoke comes back strong. It’s a familiar smell, one Usopp distinctly associates with Sanji, and although he and the cook are not standing on safe ground right now, the smell makes him feel a little better.

“So what’s the problem?” Sanji asks, breaking the silence between them.

“There’s no problem,” Usopp lies, giving a half shrug.

An impatient sigh. “No? Because you haven’t spoken more than three words to me or Nami in days, and you keep giving us that look.”

“What look?” Usopp asks. He’s curious enough to lift his head and look at Sanji properly. The cook is already gazing at him steadily and Usopp mentally cringes.

“That one,” Sanji says, pointing at Usopp with the two fingers that are holding his cigarette. “So what’s the problem?”

Usopp looks away again. He doesn’t know how to answer the question, because he isn’t sure what the problem is himself.

“Are you jealous?” Sanji asks.

Usopp’s eyes widen a little and snap to Sanji’s again. “Jealous?”

“Yeah.” Sanji rolls his shoulder as if he’s shrugging off a kind of weight. “You have a thing for Nami, right?”

“Well, yeah, but—“

“So you’re jealous,” Sanji says, his tone matter of fact. “After catching us like that, I can understand.”

“Wait, Sanji—“ Usopp starts to make his protest, but the cook is fast to cut him off.

“It’s okay, really, Usopp,” Sanji says. “I’m sorry it’s like this, but Nami came to me. I didn’t even know that was going to happen but… yeah.” He scratches at the back of his head and slides his gaze sideways.

“It’s not just Nami,” Usopp says.

“Huh?”

“I mean, I like Nami, yeah. I’m definitely interested in her. But I’m kind of also interested…in you…too…”

The last of Usopp’s words trail off and hang in the air between them. Usopp can’t believe that he said something like that out loud, but knew knows the instant that the words leave his mouth that they are true. Because as hot as Nami is, the image of Sanji’s face scrunched up in pleasure is what really sends Usopp tipping over into orgasm, time and time again. It’s a confusing feeling, one he’d never even really allowed himself to consider because he’s never been into _guys_ but he can’t deny that Sanji might be a kind of exception to the rules.

He doesn’t know what kind of reaction he’s expecting. There’s no way Sanji, lover of all things female, is going to accept that a guy might be into him. He expects whatever reaction he’s going to get will hurt and he might have to hide out in the canon deck for a few days to both recover and preserve the remainder of his life.

He flinches when Sanji takes another step forward, and his mind screams for him to run as Sanji crushes out the remainder of his cigarette against the bottom of his shoe. The cook tosses the remaining butt into the sink next to Usopp, where is lands with a soft plop into the water.

“Well, alright then,” Sanji says before closing the distance between them.

Usopp squeezes his eyes closed and his body tenses as he braces for the blow. Instead of a strong kick to his gut, however, something soft and warm presses against the corner of his lips.

His eyes shoot open and he blinks in shock. The touch is so gentle, so tender; he almost can’t make his mind process it at first. It’s only when Sanji pulls away and his fingers catch Usopp’s chin that the truth begins to sink in.

“Oi,” Sanji says, commanding his attention. There’s a band of light pink staining his cheeks and ears, and those blue eyes are bright and intense. “Don’t change your mind about me already.”

His lips crush against Usopp’s lips again, fully this time. Warm and firm, and although Usopp’s brain is still short-circuiting, his body reacts with enthusiasm. He kisses him back the way he kisses Sanji in his daydreams, with a hot and needy intensity he isn’t even sure he can feel yet. But the sensation is returning to his body quickly, especially as one of Sanji’s hands tangles into the curls of his hair, and the other braces against the counter behind Usopp. It’s like he’s holding himself back now, though Usopp has no idea why, because in this moment Usopp feels like everything is right.

Sanji’s lips move hungrily against his own, crushing against him before pulling back but never quite releasing him from their hold. Those lips part, inviting Usopp’s to do the same, and their tongues meet curiously in the middle. The sensation of Sanji’s tongue against his own is strange, but Usopp wouldn’t call it unpleasant, and when they push together again he meets that tongue with enthusiasm.

Sanji tastes like stale cigarettes and hint of mint. It’s not a taste Usopp can say he likes, but he finds himself going back for more again and again, like an addict seeking out a fix. He needs more, wants more, until the need for air forces them apart, and even then he finds himself panting against the cook’s lips, finding himself as desperate for Sanji as he is for oxygen.

Sanji himself is winded, but his eyes are fixed on Usopp’s and the expression written there makes the sharpshooter shudder. He’d not the only one addicted.

“It’s not really fair that you started without me.” A voice breaks into the silence between them, startling both Sanji and Usopp.

Nami is standing in the corner by the door. Her arms are folded over her chest and she looks cool as ice, but Usopp can tell by the look in her eyes that she’s interested in what she’s seeing.

“Sorry,” Sanji mutters. His fingers are still tangled in Usopp’s hair, like Nami’s arrival hasn’t shocked him at all.

Nami hums, a kind of doubtful noise, and pushes herself away from the wall. “I thought you’d at least wait for me to get back.”

“I meant to!” Sanji says quickly. “I just… got carried away.”

Usopp looks between the two of them, and a kind of horrible realization dawns on him.

“You were both conspiring against me,” he says out loud.

Sanji, to his credit, at least has the decency to look a little apologetic. Nami, on the other hand, only smirks.

“For how long!?” Usopp asks.

“Only since dinner,” Nami said, shrugging. She seems so nonchalant and unbothered by the fact that she’s been plotting against her _friend_ and Usopp actually feels a pang of sadness shoot through his gut. Was all of this set up to make him feel stupid?

“Usopp,” Sanji’s voice calls his attention again, and the fingers in his hair tighten just enough to get his attention. “Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not like that.”

Usopp feels his stomach sinking fast. He doesn’t know what’s going on here, but suddenly Sanji’s fingers, his voice, those lips, it all feels wrong. He wants to shove Sanji away, to laugh off the whole thing as a bad joke in an attempt to save his pride, and then to hide away for the next hundred years.

“Usopp,” Nami is speaking again, but her voice grates against his nerves like cruel sandpaper now, and he isn’t sure he can stand to hear it.

“We weren’t doing this to be cruel, we just wanted to see how you felt about it,” she says.

Despite the horrible, sickening feeling in his gut, Usopp manages to let his curiosity out. “Feel about what?” He tries to make the words sound natural, but he can tell they sound too clipped, too harsh.

“Us,” Nami’s finger wiggled between the three of them. “Sanji, me, and you.”

“What?”

Sanji sighs and releases Usopp for the first time since they were caught. “We talked about it, because you were acting so weird. We figured you must have seen. It was Nami’s idea to have you join us, if that was the case.”

“But only if you were okay with both me _and_ Sanji,” Nami continues. She eyes the two of them. “Which judging by what I saw when I came in here, I guess it is.”

Sanji looks away, seeming almost embarrassed, but Usopp doesn’t have the mental faculties for that. This whole evening has already worn out his mind, and he’s only able to focus on one thing at a time, namely his confusion at the moment.

“Okay with you and Sanji for what?” he asks. He feels like he’s missing something here, but he just can’t force the pieces together.

Nami smiles. “For sex, you know.” She takes a few steps closer, the warmth of her body replacing Sanji’s as she moves in to his place. “What you caught Sanji-kun and me doing the other day?” One of her hands slides up his shoulder and settles against the side of his neck. Her fingers are cool, and he shivers. She leans in closer. “What you and Sanji-kun were about to do a moment ago?” As she speaks, her lips brush against his. She’s so tantalizingly close he knows he could take those lips for his own if he wanted to, but he’s paralyzed by his own disbelief.

“With both of you?” His words are barely audible.

Nami giggles and steps away.

“Of course,” she says. She moves over to the kitchen table, and when he can no longer feel the heat of her body pressed against him, Usopp breaths again.

“For now, though…” Nami sits down on the bench and leans her elbow against the kitchen table. She rests her chin in her hand and gives them both a wicked smile. “Continue what you were doing.”

“Huh?!”

“Yes, Nami-swan.”

Usopp stares wide-eyed at Sanji as he leans in. He can’t believe Sanji’s going to kiss him again, not with Nami sitting right there, but he does. Usopp thinks about protesting. All of this has gotten a little too weird for him, but he loses that train of thought in Sanji’s kiss, and when Sanji’s body presses his flush against the counter, Usopp forgets Nami is there at all.

Sanji’s hands are quick to unsnap his overalls, throwing the straps over his shoulders and letting the top half fall away. Usopp would be naked entirely right now, except the press of Sanji’s hips against his keep them on for now.

Usopp makes a strange whimpering noise when Sanji’s fingers curiously caress his bare chest. Those fingers are so talented and skilled it isn’t long before they make Usopp moan. He isn’t even sure why, because Sanji is only touching him, his hands smoothing over Usopp’s skin from his waist to his shoulders, but maybe it’s the way Sanji is touching him. It’s like he’s trying to memorize Usopp’s body, like he never wants to forget how it feels, and like he can’t get enough.

Sanji releases his lips and moves to his ear instead, whispering, “do that again” before he sucks the lobe into his mouth.

Usopp moans again, not because he’s told to but because Sanji’s hands are moving lower, and because Sanji’s lips are moving down to his neck, and Usopp is learning that his neck is particularly sensitive. When he moans, he can hear Sanji breathing hitch. Somewhere in the back of the hazy cloud of lust that’s settling over his mind, Usopp realizes that Sanji is getting a rise out of Usopp’s pleasure and the idea is enough to make him groan again.

He’s hot and hard already, and he wonders how long this is going to last. He’ll be embarrassed if his first time has him coming in just a few minutes, but Sanji is driving his body to that point fast and Usopp isn’t sure he’ll be able to hold on for the long hall.

When Sanji’s hips roll against his own and Usopp realizes he can feel the outline of Sanji’s dick sliding tantalizingly close to his own, he knows he’ll be done for.

“Wait,” he gasps. “Wait, Sanji. Wait.”

Sanji slows his pace, and pulls away from Usopp just slightly. His hands remain on Usopp’s hips, their tense grip the only sign of impatience as he allows Usopp a moment to breathe. Sanji is breathing heavily himself, his shoulders rising and falling as his gaze sweeps over Usopp’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Sanji asks.

“Too fast.” Usopp says. “I’ve never… I mean this is my first… you know.”

Realization seems to dawn in Sanji’s eyes before he buries his face into Usopp’s shoulder. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Usopp,” he mutters.

“What? No!” Usopp sputters. “Don’t be sorry, I just… I’m not gonna last much longer like this.”

Sanji’s body stills at those words and then he groans.

“Is that all?” he chuckles, his smoky voice in Usopp’s ear. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

Sanji’s hands are on him again, sliding down his hips, pushing the overalls down for good. When Sanji’s hands reach his thighs, the fabric of his pants freely falls the rest of the way on its own, and Sanji’s hands slide back up to his hips. Usopp groan’s when Sanji’s thumbs trace little circles into his skin, because they are dangerously close to where Usopp needs to be touched, but not close enough at all.

Sanji’s teeth play with the skin of Usopp’s throat, biting gently and making the breath hitch in Usopp’s throat. It stings a little, but it sends a kind of shock through him that makes his cock twitch. He rolls his hips forward, hoping he can meet them with Sanji’s again, because that might create just enough pressure for him to get off, and he really, really needs to get off.

Sanji, however, moves his hips out of Usopp’s reach. Usopp tries a different approach, his hands reaching out to catch Sanji by the belt. In the back of his mind he registers how overclothed Sanji still is, and he wishes he could do something to rectify it. He’s seen Sanji without clothes on plenty of times, but this is the first time he would get to fully appreciate what he saw. Unfortunately, his body doesn’t have patience for that right now.

He tries uselessly to pull Sanji’s body back against his own, but the cook doesn’t budge. Usopp whines a little, hoping Sanji will take the hint, but the cook only laughs. The sound is sweet and sexy, and Usopp shudders.

“Sanji,” he groans, “please.”

“Usopp,” Sanji whispers against his ear. “Look.”

Usopp opens his eyes. He wasn’t even aware they had closed, but he has to blink a couple of times to clear his vision so they must have been shut tight for a while. They first things he makes out as his vision starts to clear are Nami’s eyes. Her perfect, amber-brown eyes are heavy lidded as she watches the two men in front of her.

“Look at her Usopp,” Sanji says against his ear. He twists his head around so that he can see Nami himself before turning his full attention back onto Usopp.

Usopp does look at her. She hasn’t moved much since she sat down. Her chin is still resting in her palm, but her other hand is no longer resting on the table as well. Instead, she has it pressed between her legs. She’s touching herself, Usopp realizes though her thighs are pressed tight together, like she’s holding herself back. When she sees him watching however, she lets her legs fall open, just a little and lets her hand move a little further under her skirt.

“It doesn’t matter if you come right now,” Sanji continues, and as he says this his hand finally touches Usopp where he needs it most, palming over his length. Usopp groans, but he doesn’t let his eyes fall shut this time, because Nami is there now, and he doesn’t want to lose sight of her or what she’s doing.

“Do you know what happens if you come first Usopp?” Sanji asks. The dirty talk in that smoker’s voice makes Usopp shudder, and the fact that Sanji now has his cock in a proper fist helps tremendously. His knees start to shake, not unlike the way they do when he’s terrified, but much less in his control right now. There’s a heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, and its making his muscles and bones turn to jelly. He’s not sure he’s going to be able to keep himself upright much longer, and his hands latch onto Sanji’s shoulders desperately for purchase.

“If you come, that means you spend the rest of the night pleasuring Nami-swan.” Sanji punctuates that statement with a particularly hard jerk of his hand, making Usopp cry out and his legs give out. His fingers might be digging bruises into the cook’s shoulders by this point, but Sanji doesn’t complain. His free arm does snake around Usopp’s waist, however, hitching him up against the counter where Sanji’s body moves closer to trap him.

“And me.” Another sharp jerk. Now Usopp is only holding on because otherwise he might lose control.

Nami’s lips part, and for a moment Usopp things she might speak, but only a soft sigh escapes them. The hand under her skirt is rubbing small circles into her sensitive flesh, and her thighs open wider still. Although he’s on the edge himself, he wants nothing more than to touch her, to make her sigh like that and then some. The way she’s staring at him seems to suggest she wants the same.

Sanji’s hand tightens around Usopp’s cock, as if reminding him whom he really owes for this. Sanji who hasn’t even gotten undressed yet. Sanji who’s cock his grinding hard against Usopp’s thigh in time with the pumps of his fist. Sanji who’s panting almost desperately in his ear, who must want so badly to be touched, but who’s giving Usopp the spotlight for now.

Usopp feels the intense heat coiling in his belly, and then all at once it lets go. He comes staring into Nami’s eyes, watching her touch herself. He comes into Sanji’s hand, with Sanji’s body tight against him. He sees stars and his voice threatens to reach a new volume, if not for Sanji’s hand clamping over his mouth. His orgasm washes over him in waves, again and again and again he pulses into Sanji’s hand, the hand that coaxes more and more from him.

Usopp takes a deep breath and his vision clears. The first thing he sees is Nami’s lazy smile. She waves at him with fingers that reflect moisture in the pale lantern light. Sanji is breathing heavily against his neck. His hot breath doesn’t help the sticky feeling of sweat that settles over Usopp’s skin, but he can’t say it’s entirely unwelcome.

“How do you feel?” Nami asks.

“Amazing,” Usopp breaths.

Sanji chuckles and stands upright.

Usopp can’t help but to take the cook’s appearance in. His clothing is wrinkles and disheveled like Usopp has never seen before, and his shirt is half untucked. The front is stained with Usopp’s come, but Sanji doesn’t seem to notice or mind, at least not yet. That’s probably because his cock is so hard it’s tenting the front of his slacks.

“Sanji-kun, Usopp.”

Nami stands up from the table and beckons them forward. Her skirt is still hitched up on her thighs but she doesn’t bother to fix it.

Sanji moves obediently towards her, leaving Usopp standing alone, naked by the sink. The chill of the galley settles onto his sweat-soaked skin, and he shivers a little.

Sanji reaches Nami first, and she immediately starts in on the buttons of his shirt. Sanji’s hands cup her face and pull her in for a kiss, one she eagerly reciprocates even as her fingers work their way down his shirt. There’s a kind of familiarity in their touch that Usopp can’t help but envy, and he wonders how many times they’d done this together. He feels envy snaking through his gut and quickly banishes the thought. They are both here together with him now, so he has no reason to feel jealous.

Instead, he tries to take tips. Nami and Sanji’s kiss is needy and passionate, but Nami has no trouble with the button of Sanji’s shirt of the clasp of his belt, just like Sanji had no problem undoing Usopp’s overalls while kissing him. He wants to learn to multitask like that as well, and while he’s just standing here, useless and uncertain, the least he can do is take notes.

Nami pulls her lips from Sanji’s and turns to Usopp. Sanji moves his lips to Nami’s throat instead, giving her the same attention he had given Usopp. Nami’s head tips back, giving him more skin to suck on, and her eyes slide shut for a moment in her pleasure, but only for a moment, then they are back on Usopp.

“Undress me,” she says to him. Her words are breathless and her own fingers are sliding up Sanji’s shoulders, peeling his shirt back as she maps out his skin with her hands.

Usopp appreciates the direction, appreciates having something to do other than standing there in his birthday suit watching the two of them embrace each other. It took him all of three seconds this evening to realize that whatever they do, Nami is the boss. She runs the show, but that’s okay with Usopp. She can run the show, because it keeps him from looking so uncertain. It keeps him from looking like an idiot.

Since Sanji is in front of Nami, still ravaging her neck, Usopp moves behind her. He isn’t sure exactly where to start or what to do, but she said to undress her so his hands move to the hem of her shirt. He tugs at the material, sliding it carefully up her midriff. At one point, his fingers accidentally brush against her side, and she makes that sound again, that soft, pleased sigh, so Usopp changes tactic. Instead of just pulling at her shirt, he imitates what Nami did to Sanji, letting his fingers drag against her skin, lifting the shirt higher and higher as he seeks out more and more of her flesh. She groans appreciatively as he does so, and the sound of her voice spurs his fingers on.

When the shirt reaches her shoulders he stops. She and Sanji are kissing again, and her arms are wrapped tight around Sanji’s shoulders. He can’t get her shirt over her head if she doesn’t move them, if the two of them don’t separate for a second, but he doesn’t know what to do here.

He waits for a minute, hoping Nami will get the picture, but Sanji’s hands are on her as well, and Usopp knows how truly talented the cook’s fingers are. He knows how easy it is to get lost in their touch, and he knows Nami isn’t going to break free of them anytime soon.

Sanji’s fingers move down her waist and settle along the waistband of her skirt, shoving it down a little, though it won’t give unless he undoes the zipper. Usopp suddenly feels a wave of panic overtaking him, because undressing Nami is his job and he doesn’t want Sanji to take it from him. So he makes a bold move, one he hadn’t considered until the situation was dire.

“Arms up, Nami.”

He tried to whisper the words seductively into her ear, but his long nose brushes against her first. He sees goosebumps rising on her skin however, and obediently she pulls away from Sanji and raises her arms, waiting for Usopp to finish taking her shirt off, which he does. He takes his time about it too, his fingers gently brushing against the skin of her arms as he lifts her shirt up and over them. Her skin is so soft, even softer than Sanji’s, and he can’t get enough of the feel of it. Even when her shirt is gone, tossed away to the floor somewhere, Usopp trails his fingers back down her arms. She leans back against him, the warm, soft flesh of her back pressing against his chest, and she sighs again.

Usopp takes that as an invitation to try something else he’s been thinking about. Her touch is making him bold, so when his hands reach her waist again he wraps his arms around her and pulls her tight to him. He can’t kiss her from this angle, but that doesn’t stop his lips from brushing against the back of her neck. She hums in encouragement, and he takes that as an invitation to press his kisses across her shoulders, so that his lips touch every inch of her that they can reach in this position.

Sanji watches the two of them for a moment, and Usopp looks up to meet his eyes. He wonders if he’ll find envy there, but there’s only the ever present affection for Nami. Usopp feels stupid for his earlier tinge of jealousy, because it’s obvious there’s no need for it.

Sanji leans in to kiss Nami again, and she meet his lips with her own, but her body stays pressed against Usopp’s. Usopp gives her shoulders one last kiss, and then his arms release her, only to slide down to her hips and start on her skirt.

Usopp’s fingers make quick work of the zipper on the side, something even Sanji’s fingers had missed earlier, and he pushes the skirt down. Now he feels his heart beating a little harder, and his breathing increases a little. His fingers slide down over the curve of Nami’s hips, catching a little on the fabric of her underwear. He slides his fingers down creamy thighs, until he can no longer reach without moving himself away from Nami, and he really doesn’t want that. The curve of her ass his pressing back against him, and he curses the fact that he came already.

Her hands catch his as he’s making his way back up her body. He pulls at them, tugging them up with a kind of urgency, and presses them against her breasts. Usopp freezes for a moment, both because he can’t believe he’s touching Nami like this and because he isn’t sure what to do next. But Sanji’s hands fall on top of his, and he laces their fingers together. When Sanji’s hands squeeze, they make Usopp’s squeeze, and Nami arches her back a little into their combine touch. The sound that escapes her now is more of a moan than a sigh, and her head tips back against Usopp’s shoulder. Her brown eyes stare at the ceiling above them, glazed with pleasure and desire.

Sanji and Usopp play with her chest for another minute. Her breasts are softer than Usopp could ever imagine, and he knows the next time that they do this he’s going to give them special attention. But for now, the material of her bra is bothersome and in the way, and he’s in the best position to move it.

He slide his fingers out from Sanji’s his fingertips catching the pebbled pearls of her nipples as he does so. She gasps, and he and Sanji exchange a look, mutually agreeing that Sanji will do that again for her.

Sanji’s fingers move to fulfill their duty while Usopp’s try to work out how to unclasp her bra. He has to pull away a little to do so, though Nami doesn’t seem inclined to let him do that. It’s only when she finally catches on to what he’s doing that she makes a compromise. She arches her spine, showing off surprising flexibility and giving Usopp the room he needs to undo her bra. When he does, he pushes it off her shoulders, and lets Sanji take care of the rest.

Nami turns then, surprising them both, and crushing her lips into Usopp’s. She tastes different from Sanji, like the remains of her tangerines, bright and fruity. He’s quick to meet her tongue with his, eager for more of her, returning her kiss.

He’s lost for the moment, distracted by Nami’s kiss so that he doesn’t know what Sanji’s doing until his hand sneaks in between them. Usopp pulls away from Nami’s kiss, watching curiously as Sanji’s fingers dip into Nami’s underwear.

Nami moans as Sanji’s fingers slide into her folds. He finds her clit first, continuing the teasing circling Nami had started on herself earlier. Usopp finds himself entirely distracted by the sight of Sanji’s hand moving inside of Nami’s underwear, and despite his earlier orgasm, he can feel his cock begin to stir again.

One of Nami’s arms reaches back to wrap around Sanji’s neck pulling him closer to her. He obliges, leaning closer and kissing her neck again. She’s moaning in earnest now, and the sound is starting to drive Usopp crazy. He wants to touch her too, wants her to make that noise for him, but there’s someone else here in need of attention.

Usopp reaches around Nami and finishes the job she had started on Sanji’s pants. He doesn’t take his time forcing them down the blond’s hips, because in his opinion Sanji has been dressed for way too long as is. He practically shoves them off, and Sanji does him a favor by helping to get them off once Usopp has gotten them down his thighs.

Usopp’s position forces him to lean against Nami, pressing against her even with Sanji’s arm between them. Sanji’s fingers are moving deeper now, and the pitch of Nami’s moans turn into more of a mewl. She’s asking Sanji for more, and every twist of Sanji’s wrist is knocking against Usopp’s growing erection. It’s a gentle movement, but it’s just was Usopp needs at the moment.

Sanji’s cock is flushed dark, and a pearl of come is already beading at the tip. For a second Usopp’s hand freezes, because he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do with a cock, but then he figures it can’t really be that hard.

His hand wraps around the length of Sanji’s cock, and he gives an experimental stroke.

“Ah, fuck, Usopp,” Sanji groans. His head drops to Nami’s shoulder, and his shoulders heave. So far so good. He adjusts his grip and tries again. The angle is awkward and pulls his wrist in a funny angle, but Sanji swears out his name again and Usopp figures he can deal.

Usopp turns his attention back to Sanji’s hand between them. Nami’s fingers dig into Sanji’s arm, gripping him the way Usopp had gripped his shoulders earlier. Her broken moans and erratic breathing give away her current level of ecstasy, and it’s obvious that she’s close, but Usopp can’t help but feel sorry for Sanji’s poor arm, and pries Nami’s fingers from it.

“Nami,” he murmurs, “help me out here.”

He moves her hand to his cock, and she takes the hint enough to hold on. She pries her eyes open to meet his, and she gives him a smile that makes him twitch. Her smile is high on pleasure, and her eyes are dark with want. She’s greedy, because even though she’s getting so much, she still wants more.

Sanji’s moans continue as Usopp’s thumb slides over his head with every stroke. The only cock Usopp’s ever touched is his own, so he isn’t sure what more to do with Sanji’s. He wishes he had time to experiment, to find out the exact formula Sanji would enjoy, but he doesn’t have that luxury right now. The angle is too strange and between them Nami’s body is losing its strength. She’s lost in the feeling of Sanji’s fingers, and Usopp’s free arm has to help keep her upright. He doesn’t know why they didn’t think to lay down already, but they’re all too far gone at this point to orchestrate that kind of move.

“Sanji-kun,” Nami moans. He hips start to twitch, hitching up against Sanji’s hand with every curl of his fingers. Usopp can feel her trembling in his arms, like the sensations of Sanji’s touch are almost too much for her. Her free hand moves to Usopp’s arm, her grip is incredible, but he doesn’t stop her this time. The hand she has on his cock has gone still, but he doesn’t care. She’s so close to coming he can feel the tension in her body, and he wants to watch her fall apart.

“Nami,” he says. Her hips jerk upward towards him at the sound of his voice.

“Usopp.” Her voice is a whine. She’s holding back, he realizes. The relief she needs so badly is in her grasp, but she won’t let herself go yet.

“Sanji and I will be right behind you,” he says to her. “I wanna see you come, please, for me.”

Sanji murmurs something to her as well, Usopp can hear the sultry smoker’s voice, but he can’t make out the words. Whatever he says, however, it’s enough for Nami. She comes a second later, their names on her lips and tears in her eyes. She releases Usopp’s cock in favor of latching on to his shoulders, using him to keep her upright. Her body twitches and spasms against him as her orgasm rips through her in waves.

Usopp takes her weight, and so does Sanji. They hold her until her body goes still and she’s able to stand on her own again. Her legs look shaky and unwilling to support her, but they hold.

Sanji’s gotten them both off now, Usopp realizes, but no one has returned the favor yet. Usopp’s earlier attention had not been enough to send Sanji over the edge and he had to abandon the act altogether in favor of keeping Nami upright. Nami can stand on her own now, however, and Usopp is determined to give Sanji what he deserves.

Nami smirks at Usopp, and for one moment he thinks she can read his mind, that maybe she’ll help him out, and in a way, she does. She drops to her knees in front of him, granting him easier access to Sanji’s cock, but then she takes his erection into her mouth and Usopp sees stars.

That’s not helpful _at all._

His fingers thread into her hair, and for one moment he thinks about telling her to stop, to help Sanji instead, but then she slides her tongue against him, and sucks him deeper into her mouth, and he finds himself holding on for dear life instead.

Sanji won’t let himself be neglected though. He takes Usopp’s hand and pushes it against his length, moaning as he does so. He looks hard enough to hurt and Usopp takes him in his grip, pumping him in slow, steady strokes. Sanji groans and leans back against the table for support. One of his hands runs through his hair, pulling at the blond strands like Usopp’s hand is putting him through sweet agony, and Usopp realizes it probably is. He doesn’t increase his pace though, because in all honesty between Nami’s lips and Sanji’s desperation, Usopp thinks he can get off again in no time.

Usopp keeps his pace on Sanji’s cock slow until the cook starts to beg.

“Usopp, god, _please._ ”

He’s never in his life imagined Sanji begging like that for him before. The cook is notoriously prideful, and while it’s one thing if he’s begging _Nami_ for something, begging another man for it is another matter entirely. But there’s no doubt that this is what Sanji’s doing, because even his body is begging for it. He leans more against the table, supporting himself on one hand, spreads his thighs wider, and rocks his hips into Usopp’s hand with ever thrust. He bites his lip and whimpers in discontent and need, and the hand that isn’t supporting him is still tugging at his hair.

“Usopp,” he moans.

Usopp is almost destroyed by the scene in front of him, and it’s in that moment that Nami begins to bob her head, sucking Usopp in before releasing him from the pleasure, only to repeat. He almost doubles over from the pleasure, but manages to keep himself upright for Sanji’s sake.

He tightens his hold and jerks Sanji a little faster, and he’s rewarded by a satisfied moan. Sanji’s back arches and his hips roll, making it easier for Usopp to reach him. Making it easier for Usopp to get him off.

Usopp can feel the telltale coil in his stomach, and knows he’s almost there. Again, Usopp moves his thumb so that he rubs against the head of Sanji’s cock with every stroke, and if Sanji’s moan is anything to go by, the action is appreciated. He picks up the pace once more, so that he’s beating Sanji off hard, and the arm Sanji’s using to support himself almost gives out.

“Usopp!” Sanji moans. “Oh god, Usopp, Usopp, Usopp…” Sanji continues to repeat his name again and again until it sounds more like “’Sopp”. His voice rises and pitch, a deep moan becoming almost a whine, until it’s broken by sharp gasps as Sanji gets closer and closer.

Then Sanji goes quiet and his cock pulses between Usopp’s fingers. Sanji comes in almost complete silence, forgetting even to breathe. His body curls in on itself, and his hips jerk erratically as he pulses hot ejaculate over Usopp’s hand and onto his own stomach.

Sanji’s orgasm and the knowledge that Usopp is the one that caused it, is enough to send Usopp over the edge for the second time that evening. He doesn’t even get a chance to warn Nami before he comes into her mouth. Fortunately, he’s already come once, so after only a few weak spurts, he’s spent again. Nami swallows down around him, and cleans his oversensitive and softening cock with her tongue before she releases him. He twitches violently away from the extra attention, but the wicked gleam in Nami’s eyes when she looks up at him is enough to tell him his resistance is useless.

In the wake of his orgasm, Sanji slumps from the table, sprawling himself out onto the floor below it instead. He’s still winded, breathing heavily, and looking like he’d like nothing more than to pass out. Nami lies back as well, using his stomach as her pillow, and despite his exhaustion, his fingers immediately move to her hair, working out the knots Usopp’s hand had put there on accident.

Nami holds out her arm and beckons Usopp to her, and when he lies down he does so partially on top of her, her middle as his pillow and their legs tangling together. He’s never laid naked like this with anyone before, and he never imagined it would be so warm. Nami’s fingertips draw intricate designs into his back, and he can feel his conscious fading.

“We can’t sleep in here,” she says lightly.

“The meat-head and muscle-brained marimo won’t be in until later in the morning,” Sanji says. “We have a little time.”

“I don’t want to move yet,” Usopp says, partially because he’s tired, and partially because he’s never been so comfortable and happy in his entire life.

Nami hums, a sound of agreement, and silence falls over their trio.

“I want to do this again,” Usopp says.

Sanji chuckles, but doesn’t disagree.

“Oh we will.” Nami smiled. “Many, many times.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this first installment of what I hope will be a very interesting and fun fic. Please review :)


End file.
